xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
Questions (F.A.Q)
Questions we may get asked in the future. (NOTE: Bold text is for the questions, and Italic text is for the answers) Who are we? We are The X Group, a small team of writers. We love things like Anime, SciFi, Video Games, Etc. Why have you chosen to base your first series on Yandere Simulator? We have chosen to base this on Yandere Simulator because we were initially going to have a vigilante vs serial killer as out first series, and Dan (Herobrinedan) suggested that we make it based off of Yandere Simulator. Jack and I initially didn't know what Yandere Simulator was, but after we began to research the game's lore we decided it'd be a good idea to take Dan's suggestion and adapt it to what was the initial YanderX plan. Why have you aged up certain Yandere Simulator characters? Despite it being legal for an 18+ person to be in a relationship with a 17 year old in Japan, all of out current members have been born and raised (mostly) in countries where that is not legal, so we have decided to age up certain characters (most notably Ryoba Aishi at the time of first typing this). We were initially going to de-age the characters that we created that have romantic feelings towards the Yandere Simulator characters (most notably James Smith at the time of first typing this), but we've decided against this as it's mildly unrealistic for a 17 year old to be a trained and experienced vigilante, let alone an 18 year old. Is YanderX a FanFiction? No. YanderX is an alternate take/adaptation of the Yandere Simulator lore, but quite a bit of it has its own lore (most notably The Missing Years (Pre-X)). In the initial YanderX concept, it WAS more akin to what a fanfiction would usually be, and it was going to only be in two volumes, three at the very largest (not counting X: 2038, the planned sequel that inspired Dystopia and 'SNAP).'' '''Why is X: Chapter Four being delayed? As stated on X: Chapter Four's page and a Twitter thread, the primary reasons for it being delayed are: # We are trying our very hardest to produce the best content we can, and that takes a lot of time. # David (The X Group's founder) is currently moving from America to Japan, and doesn't have much time to work on X: Chapter Four. # Dan (Herobrinedan) is currently busy with more important personal things, and like David, doesn't have much time to work on X: Chapter Four, leaving on Jack (YandereBoy55). Although recently, he has decided to work on X: Chapter Four alone due to being frustrated with the lack of progress being made. '-Insert something about YandereDev "Controversy" here-, What do you think?' From what we have seen, every piece of evidence 'exposing' YandereDev can be easily fabricated. On computers, there is a feature known as Inspect Element which allows you to alter text on a website, but will disappear once the page is refreshed or exited out of, and it can easily be screenshotted. To us, this is just an attempt at slandering an independent game developer's reputation that has sadly worked. If you want to prove us wrong, please link some actual proof in this page's comment section. But do not post proof that could've been easily edited with Inspect Element or post hate towards us, YandereDev or Yandere Simulator. It will be swiftly removed. Who is the Mysterious Student? For those of you who do not know, the Mysterious Student is a YanderX character teased on the Yandere Simulator wiki ( a profile for him here). We have plans to reveal who he is by using his quotes (we may modify them, but they'll still be recognizable), but for now you can speculate. What is X Rewritten? X Rewritten (as the title suggests) is a planned re-write of X: Volumes 1-3 and The Protector's Infiltration arc. We have thought up of this series because Yandere Simulator is massively incomplete and is constantly being updated, leaving us to re-write major and minor sections of the YanderX series (Examples being the Student Council and Megami Saikou's aunt). What are your plans after YanderX? We can't really say, any potential series is just that, potential. Although we may adapt Twisted Dan for use in his own series, and we may see YanderX Dans in a separate crossover story. But the latter won't be seen until at least the 10th project we work on. What will you be changing from Yandere Simulator to YanderX? Aside from the obvious (1989 Infiltration), these things. * The age of certain YandereSim characters, but we've already addressed that. ** YandereSim Rival's ages. * The way Ayano Aishi eliminates her rivals. * The future. * Muja Kina and Mida Rana will probably not appear in YanderX, and if they do it's not going to be in X: Volume One. * The afterlife. Will there be any male Aishis in YanderX? No. Dan Smith is the closest you'll get in YanderX's run, both in the main series and the alternate realities/timelines.